Kantai collection :Irian Nihon ni dokkingu suru toki
by januaridj
Summary: the story about Irian the only fleet Boy who was made in History. after he lost his beloved mother land indonesia Irian start His new life in Japan with Kanmusu from Yokosuka.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own kantai collection and the character on this fic except the OC character, man I really bad with introduce of my story, but please..enjoy the story

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Sasebo naval head Quarter**_

 _ **Admiral Room**_

"selamat Malam! Named after Irian Province, number one from Kri Irian-class, KRI Irian! I was ex sverdlov-class ship from Russian and once assigned to guard Indonesia ocean territory, there is nothing in this world who will fear me!"

A boy introduce him self in front of Nagato and Mutsu. He have a white hair and red eyes and tanned skin, he also wearing a white Naval uniform and white long pants and equip with Sverdlov ship class equipment.

"are you…a fleet girl?" ask Nagato when she look at the Ship who stand in front of her.

"No ma'am!, I am a boy so that make me a fleet boy hehehe."

Mutsu giggle while nagato touching her forehead because she felt surprised to see a boy who claim him self as fleet when usually a girl will do. But not just that, the boy was speaking in foregner language that nagato never heard.

"so..who is you name again? Rrr..irian?"

"yes ma'am!"

"so where did you come from?"

"I was coming from Indonesia navy on Surabaya Naval districk!"

"Indonesia, huh…if I not miss correct it was a country with a lot of resource, but that nation is already…."

"Ye-yeah…it is.." said Irian with a sad face.

"sorry…we didn't mean to hurt you feeling…" said Mutsu as she held Irian Shoulder.

"ah, its fine..i am strong! Beside, a boy should not cry! Yes Irian is Daijobu desu~!"

"(he sounds like Haruna now (-_-) )" said Nagato and Mutsu inside they head.

"anyway, you speak in language that we never heard before, what did you said again..umm..sellam-at, paggie?"said Nagato.

Mutsu make giggle but stop when nagato glare at her.

"oh…selamat pagi, it means I was greeting you, like good morning…ummm.."

" Nagato, you call me secretary ship Nagato, I am number one of Battleship Nagato-class and the person who was standing beside me is Mutsu my little sister the second of Nagato-class."

"fufu~ nice to meet you" said Mutsu.

"senang bertemu dengan kalian!" said Irian Back.

"…"

"meaning, I am glad to meet you!"

"…I don't meaning to be rude, but from now on, please speaking in Japanese to prevent a miss communication beatwen the fleet, did you understand Irian?" said Nagato in firm tone.

"yes! I am KRI Irian will use Japanese language when talking to other ship!" said him with a salutation.

"ufufu, what a good boy~ here is the number of you room, you will assigned to the Mogami class, hope you like to meet with all of them (^_^)" said Mutsu as she give him some paper and tender peek on Irian Forehead.

"then I should heading to my room, please excuse me secretary ship Nagato and Mutsu elder sister!"

"you may dismiss from you post." Said Nagato. The light cruiser then give both of them a salutation before leave the office.

"…"

For a moment nagato remind silent as she look at the document.

"I heard the rumor, did he really manage to reach Kure harllbour all by him self?" said Mutsu as she lean and peek at the back of Nagato right Shoulder.

"yes..i receive the document from Admiral its self, he is the only one who survive…." Answer Nagato.

"sound familiar?"

"I think I more lucky than him..i mean my old self when I still a ship vessel."

…...

…...

…...

 **The R &D Building.**

Irian walking throught the hallway of R&D Building, the light Cruiser is already tired as he walk around the dorm for one hour. "where is it?" said Him.

"oh my, may I help you?"

Suddenly a moman appear in front of Irian. She wear a paint red kimono with a bow attached on her back.

"thank you miss….."

"Houshou~ my name is Housho, are you lost? Is rare for us ship girl to meet with a boy."

"I am also a fleet, I am first male type ship who ever build in history, born and named after Irian Province, light cruiser KRI Irian is my name, I was once guard Indonesia at Surabaya navy"

"oh my~ so the rumor is true, there will be a fleet boy on this naval Base. Everyone must be surprised when found about this~"

"co-could you show me this room please?... " Irian showed Housho the Note.

"of course my dear~ its just on you left"

"ehh?! Then why I don't notice since the first time?!"

"its because the Number is actually a code, it's a little test for new ship to find the location using code number"

"really? Then…Uuuu.." Irian look very nervous as he stop his hand for touched the door knop.

"are nervous?" ask the Carrier.

"yes…its my first time assigned here, they maybe gonna laugh me if I screw out.."

Hoshou then embrance Irian from behind making the Light Cruiser yelp in Surprise. she do that So Irian can calm Him self.

"take deep breath…then hale it~" said Housho as she speak and treat Irian like a child.

Irian then take deep breath as he start to spin the round knop on the door, he then push the door open and something surprised him.

"kyaaa..hey knock the door first" yell the girl as he open the door.

When Irian open the door, there are four kanmusu who in the middle of changing they clothes with Yukata. the girl make a yelp while Irian blushed hard as Housho covered his face with the palm of her eyes.

"I am so sorry!" said Irian.

"geezz, Housho-san, you should knock first. And who is this?" ask Suzuya.

"he is the new ship that got assigned here, he said that his name is Kri Irian~" explain Housho.

"oh…wait, did you just said "he" shouldn't you said "she" to be correct?" said Suzuya.

The carrier give her a warm smile. "he is the new male type ship from the rumor that we heard about, he just arrived today and will assigned into Mogami-Class ship, everyone please treat him well~"

"…." All ship from Mogami class is remind silent.

"…NOOOOOOOOOO!" yell the four of them with a Blush while trying to cover them self with they clothes.

…...

…...

…...

"I am really sorry…" said Irian as he bow down in front of Mogami and the other ship.

"really?! Just sorry, you just saw our naked body here!" Yell Suzuya.

"calm down Suzuya, its also our fault for not locked the door when we changed our clothes." Said Mogami. "anyway, nice to meet! My name is Mogami, number one from Mogami-class ship, and those my little sister Mikuma, Suzuya, and Kumano" said Megami.

"H-hai…" said Mikuma while waving her hand.

"this the first time I saw male type ship, its kinda exiting isn't suzuya?"kumano pinch Irian Face.

"Kumano! You shouldn't being too friendly with him, he also a boy, what happened if he also pervy like Admiral?" said Suzuya while pulled away Kumano from Irian.

"w-well then….its getting late so why don't we call a day and get some sleep."said Mogami. "Kumano, did I mind to share a bed with Irian Tonight?"

"well i-" just before kumano talk suzuya interup her. "Wait! I wont allow Kumano to share a bed with him! Not today, tomorrow, or anytime!" the Light cruiser seem unhappy as she give Irian a Glare. " and I don't want to share my bed either!" continue Suzuya.

"then…Mikuma." Just before Mogami speak Mikuma shake her head. "then irian will sleep with me." said Mogami who make her three little sister yelp in surprise.

"elder sister! How can you suggest something indecent like that?!" Yell Suzuya. as she grab Mogami shoulder. "what happened if he doing something lewd to you body?!"

"he will not do such thing, he was our new member and don't you think that all of you acted unpolite to Irian, I want you guys to apologize to him, now!" demand Mogami while crossing her arm.

The four sister got into a big Fight. Irian then think some solution to break the problem. "how about I sleep on the floor?" said Him. The three sister then stop fighting for a moment. Mogami try her best so her sister will share the bed with Irian but she fail.

Irian end up sleeping on the floor with sleepy bag so he can laydown without tasted the cold of the floor.

"I am sorry…" said Mogami from the top of the bed. "they actually very kind to other ship, but there are some incident when befire I got assigned here. Once I have an Admiral that eccidently rape me and….."

Before Mogami continue her story Irian suddenly interup her. "Mogami-san..i got it, I think it will be the best if you don't continue you story."

"thank…good night Irian…."

"sela-I mean good night Mogami-san.." said him with a smile.

…...

…...

…...

Irian always said that he doesn't fear to anything.

But actually he have something that he Fear the most. Its his memory when he wathed his beloved motherland burn with a flame from the bomb of enemy airship and the scream of the people that he can heard from far away.

He always vision him self knee on the top of the ocean surface, hopeless, then a lot of burn hand start crawled to his body and drag him to deep ocean which colored Red from Blood. Then there are multiple Shadow reach him.

" _ **ItS YoU FaUlt!WhY YoU LeT Us DiEd!"**_

"Huwaaaaaaa-"

*Thud!*

"Ouch!"

Irian suddenly open his eyes and scream but his head accidently hit Suzuya Head, making the cruiser and avatiation Cruiser groan in pain while rubbing they forehead.

"Ouch! I am sorry Suzuya-san! Are you okay?! It is?!"

"Ouch..Back Off!" Suzuya pushed Irian until his head hitting the tip of the Bed "what is matter with you freak!"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to headbut you head."

Then door suddenly open and Mogami walk in.

"what is happened?"

"Elder sister he hit my head with his head! Not just that, he also called me Freak and Push me away!" said Suzuya.

"I didn't not!" Deny Irian.

Mogami make sigh. "enough, Suzuya go and meet with other at Mamiya Café."

Suzuya then walk out from the room, but before she exit from the door, the girl sticking her tongue out to mock Irian before vanishing from behind the door.

"sorry, my little sister still causing you some problem, I go talk with them later."

"its okay Mogami-san..by the way, why you keep saying 'Boku' isn't that word for Boy in Japanese? Could it be, you are also Boy like me!" Irian stare at Mogami with sparkling eyes and hope Mogami will said Yes, but she then explain to the light Cruiser that she was a girl.

"anyway Irian, lets put aside about my gender, how about I took you look around the entire Base before we eat breakfast at Mamiya Café?"

"Hmm..okay!" said Irian "but before that…could you let me changes my clothes first please…" continue him.

"Oups! Sorry about that, I wait you at the entrance." Mogami then close the door and let Irian for changing his clothes.

…..

…

….

After changed his clothes, Irian then meet Mogami at the R&D entrance door.

"so, are you ready?" ask Mogami.

"yes, but where should we heading for?'

"hmm, lets see..how about I take to the factory first?"

"sounds fine to me."

"okay off we Go."

Mogami took Irian to the factory then after that she showed Him other Building like school yard, training ground, the dock, and the main Building included Admiral Office, though the admiral is out for some bussnies with Nagato so they only meet with Ooyodo and Mutsu.

"well, what do you think?" ask Mogami as she stop walking with Irian.

"its great!but I want to see admiral, I want to thank Him for letting me stay here."

"well…its so Rare for him to show off, but you will eventually meet him someday..maybe.." Mogami give him a bitter smile while scrathing the back of her head.

"hey, how about I take you to some special Place~" said Mogami.

"to where? Special Place?"

Without letting Irian to speak Mogami then drag him by holding his hand. She took him to hill near the Beach. when they reach there, they eyes saw a beautiful lanscape. the water shine like a Mirror and sparkling like a start, the wind breeze feel cold but make the two of them Comfortable.

"beautiful isn't?"

"yes! Its remind me of Indonesia….."

For a moment Irian expression changes to sad but when a glipm of his memory start playing on his head. he quickly shake his head and put a wide smile.

"thank you Mogami-san for being so kind to me, I love you…"

"geh! W-why you suddenly said embarrassing thing like that, I-I know that you are boy so its natural for you to fall in love but we just meet and we just little know each other."

For a moment Irian think his word carefully until he realize that he said something that may make Mogami miss understood, his face went Red and darked.

"Not love like that, what I want to say is love betwen friend and not love betwen gender!"

Mogami make smile. "hahaha, sorry, I am kidding, of course that I know what you mean..by the way, its already 07:00 Am, we should go to Mamiya Café because everyone maybe waited for us."

…..

…

….

"where have you been?! We waited for an Hours Ago!" Yell Suzuya as Mogami just Arrived at the Café.

"sorry, I take Irian to look around the Base."

"and you didn't take us with you?! What happened if he do something bad To you!" Suzuya then run into Irian then push him until his butt meet with the Ground. " don't you come near us or Our sister, don't you dare to lay your hand to me or my other sister, GO away you freak! Scum! Pervy! Go and sink at the sea!"

"Suzuya!" Yell Mogami

Suzuya was surprise when Mogami suddenly yell her name.

"what is wrong with you? Irian doesn't do anything wrong did Housho already explain to us that yesterday was accident, don't we already agree to forgive him yesterday?"

"why you taking his side! His not our sister and don't you feel Gross to him?! He was Boy, don't you remember what Boy did to you?! Beside I already know that he let his beloved motherland fall into Abyssal hand."

Irian eye was widen open as he heard Suzuya mention about his motherland.

"look at him, he doesn't look cool at all, well what you can expected from such poor-"

Suzuya speech is cut short when a shell streaked and scratched her soft and smooth left cheek. A line of blood was drips on her left Cheek as they can heard a bang sound from the behind of the avatiation Cruiser.

"…I love Mogami-san, he was kind and cool so I respect her, I try to hold my anger so I wont hurt you people…but I am sorry Mogami-san….you guys can mock me or do anything bad To me. But if you guys start to mock my motherland…I swear I gonna kill you guys!"

Suzuya body start trembeling as Irian manage to cross his distance to her. he give a sharp glare before walk throught the Mogami-class ship.

"Mogami-san…" suddenly he called her while stop his foot. "its fine if you start to hate me now, after all this what I am…." He said then leave them who staring him with fear in they eyes.

Mean while from the Admiral Office. nagato can see everything throught the window, she make sigh before closed the Curtain.

"whats happened?" ask Mutsu.

"nothing" said The Battleship, she may look calm but Mutsu can tell whenever Nagato feel unpleasant or not.

"you know, when you lie you talk more faster~" tease Mutsu.

Nagato ignored her as she walk to admiral desk and grab some document. "Its look like Kri Irian will transfer to Kure, The admiral want him to join on foregner division." Said Nagato.

"you mean the division where all the foregner ship gathered?"

"yes, Admiral said it will be a wise choice. So today he will be escort to Kure."

"if that what admiral want then he must be have a reason." Said Mutsu.

"I wonder why they accept him, there is nothing special from his Equipment, he doesn't look strong because he is only light Cruiser. But the fact that he have little vibe of admiral and the only male ship and the only survivor might be the answer." Nagato fall into a deep though.

"should we ask about this to admiral?" Ask Mutsu as she bow down infront of Nagato.

"I already did that, but he just give me a grin and said that..h-how c-cute I am when worried about Irian is…good grief, why he always teased me." Nagato Cheek start to blush red as she look at other side.

Mutsu make a smile Giggle before hugging her sister from behind. "maybe we should said a good bye to Irian, he was a cute and kind Boy."

….

….

….

" _nenek moyangku seorang pelaut~ telah mengarumi tujuh samudra~"_ Irian walk on the shore while humming around. He then look at the surface of the water when a glimps of shadow appear from the deep water.

"hey, I always wonder why you always apper when ever I sad. Are you my friend? Is there something you want to tell me?hmm..eh? you want me to come with you, but where? Where I should going?"

Irian almost want to jump to the water but suddenly a hand pulling his right arm and prevent him to fell down to the water.

"hey that's the Ocean, what are you planning to do? Going into the sea without you gear?!"

When Irian Turn his gaze he saw Hyuga who was holding his hand, he give her a smile but his eyes was blank.

"nothing, thank you for saving me, I just feeling a bit dizzy. By the way, who might you be?"

"my name is Hyuga, I am the second class of Ise Avatiation Battleship. Today you will be transport into Kuru Naval District."

"so soon, I just arrived here yesterday…well, I can't complain about that, lets go then."

Irian walk passing Hyuga.

"don't you want to said good bye to your friend?" ask Hyuga.

"friend?... _ **i don't have any friend~**_ " said Irian with venom dripping from his word. His word make Hyuga tramble as she can sense a killer tense from the light Cruiser.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : I don't own kantai Collection and sorry if my grammar still bad and I don't mean to offense anyone, once again, sorry if my story causing some misunderstood.

Chapter 2

 _ **Some where in the Midde of ocean.**_

 _ **Kure naval district**_

 _ **Third P.O.V.**_

Irian arrived at kure with Huyga, ise, and Zuiho. They go separated way once they put off they equipment. Ise and Zuiho will go to the dock while Irian and Hyuga will goes straight to Admiral Office for some report.

They entering Kure H.Q Building and goes to admiral Office. When they arrived at the front of Admiral Office Hyuga knock the wooden door and then they can heard a voice of man from behind of the door.

"please come in" said the man who suppose to be the Admiral.

Hyuga then push the door open, before walk in with Irian at His side.

"Admiral, mission accomplish." Said Hyuga as she stand in front of admiral desk.

"good, now have some rest at the dock."

Hyuga then leave the room and left Irian alone with the admiral.

"greeting, my name is Yagito Isobu, I was assigned as Admiral on this Kure Naval district. You don't have to introduce your self because I already read it from the document that have been submit here yesterday, I will straight to the point...you will assigned to Foregner Squadron and will be transfer to Yokosuka, any question?"

"yes." Said Irian, then he point a picture on the top of Admiral desk. From inside of the frame he can saw the admiral who was surrounded by Mogami-class ship.

"are you the one who r*** Mogami-san?" ask Irian with innocent smile, his sudden question successfully make Yagito Gag in surprises. His face went dark as he give the light Cruiser a glare, but Yagito try to hold his temper and remind calm.

"that something related to my personal life…"

"then its True that You are the one who r*** Mogami-san, am I right?"

"stop it….."

"what? You are asked if there's any question that I want to ask, so I asked you, are you the one who r*** Mogami-san?"

"….this question is off from the subject, you may leave the room now…"

"but you haven't answer my question?"

"haa….listend, when I ask if there any question you want ask, then you should ask about something that related to your Squad and not something related to my personal life, beside, aren't you getting to bold?"

"Bold? i still have my hair here."

Once again the admiral gag in surprise. "…..not that bold! what I mean to said is that you too honest with people and you speak before thinking!"

"what? Are you saying that I was wrong for being honest?"

Yagito put his palm on his face. He groan before start talking to explain everything to Irian. "are kidding me?!…its okay if you want to be Honest but there's time and place when you should or shouldn't be Honest. What you ask to me is related to my personel life and offense my feeling."

"so you did r*** Mogami-san" said Irian.

"guhh.. I did not!" yell Yagito.

"yes you did."

"I did not!"

"yes you did"

"I did not!"

"Yes You did."

"I did not!"

For a moment Irian remind silent.

"yes you did…"

"guh!uwaaaaaaaaaa! fine! Its my fault….i am the one who did it..i am the one who r*** Mogami, I am the worse admiral ever and I deserve to get punish."

Irian make sigh before speak to the admiral. "why you did that?"

"…that night after drinking sake with Junyou I get drunk and everything goes very quick, the next day I realize that Mogami was crying beside me, we both undressed and there some spill of blood on the bed."

"so that must be the reason..wait, how Suzuya found out about this?"

"she..hiding from behind of the closet and saw everything from the beginning, after that she start to act violent whenever boy come near Mogami, she usually kind, gentle, and good person but because of me she….."

"I think you should apologize to Mogami."said Irian.

"I don't have any right to speak with them."

"yes indeed, after all you did horrible thing to Mogami and not only that you even do the do infront of her beloved little sister"

Irian word become an arrow that pierce Yagito head and chest. He become depressed as Guilty fealing strike his mind.

"but everyone have right to fix they mistake, you haven't try to apologize to Mogami-san and yet your thinking that she wont Forgive you"

"ofcourse I am, there is no way that she will forgive me"

"well…I think you should try it first, Mogami-san is kind, I believe she will forgive you!" said Irian.

"that's….well…umm, I am not ready yet, what happened if she angry?"

"what happened if she don't and forgive you instead?"

"…I am not sure that everything is gonna be alright….anyway, could you leave me alone, here's the Number of you room, after you meet with your team then tomorrow you can leave the base and heading to Yokosuka for retraining."

Yagito then give the address number to Irian. The light then give him a salutation before leaving the office.

…

…..

…..

"again…why I always get lost whenever I look for my assigned room?!" yell Irian thought the hallway.

"I hope houshou-san is here, oh the great fairy! Please let houshou-san know that I need her help!"

"oh Irian-kun, how can I help you~?" said Housho who was come out from nowhere.

"woaahhhh! Houshou-san, you surprise me! but thank you fairy, you bought Houshou-san here huwaaaaa!"

"there there…are you getting lost again?" said Houshou as she rub the tear that came out from my eyes. "its okay, I am here now~ you can give the address to me." Irian give the note to Housho, she looking at it before made a wide smile.

"its just beside you~"Houshou said while point the door beside us with her finger.

"…that's it, I am totally useless…" said Irian as he open the window and prepare his self to jump out.

"wait this is floor one ~" said Houshou as she hold my shoulder to stop me jumping out from the window.

"haa….." Irian make a sigh and worry face. He wondering if the new team will accept him or reject him like what happened in Sasebo.

" I already heard what happened in Sasebo, are you wondering if anyone will accept you or maybe reject you like before?" Housho asked with worried face, she then put her hand on Irian Shoulder and rise his chin so he can look at her eyes.

"yes….what happened if they don't like me?"

"its alright, you are a kind, open, and easy talk person, everyone sure gonna like you to joint their division~ if they didn't like you, then I gonna scold them."

Irian make a wide smile. "yeah! I will try my best, thank you Houshou-san!" Irian give her a hug before return to front of door and hold the door knop. He once again make a sigh and want to open the door but suddenly he stop and Turn his gaze at Houshou.

"Houshou-san….what if I open the door and then they were in the middle of changing clothes?"

"so you still can forget about last time huh? ( ' ^_^)"

To prevent the same accident that happened in Sasebo, Houshou decide to open the door for Irian. When the door slide open Houshou then meet with Iowa, Leberich march (z1), max schult (Z3), warspite, and Graf Zeppelin who was in the middle of preparing party to welcome their new member.

"what's Up Houshou! We are in the middle of preparing welcome party to our new member!" said Iowa as she lift up the table with one hand and put it down in the middle of the room.

"Max hand me the flag please" said Lebe as she stand on the leader.

"here you go…" said Max as she hand the flag to Lebe.

"which one we gonna drink for the party, black coffe or olong tea?" ask Zeppelin.

"I preffer we go with Tea, its almost lunch time so maybe we can eat it with light snack." Warspite said while Holding a snack.

"but I don like tea, I more into coffie." Said Zeppelin.

"but I hate Coffie, To much cafein will make you wake up for the entire night and also can turn you teeth to yellow." Said Warspite. "Tea also can make you teeth turn into yellow!" Continue Zeppelin.

"as you can see Houshou-san we are in the middle of preparing the welcome party for our new member, we really exited when we heard that we gonna get a new member to complete our division and the top of that the ship is male type! We really want to meet him as soon as possible." Said Iowa.

"oh my~ well, he just arrived here. Irian,say Hi to Iowa-kun, she was the flagship of Foregner Division."

"Hi…my name is Kri Irian, named after irian province, number one of Kri Irian-class, light cruiser Irian. I am exsverdlov-class and once guard Indonesia guanical sea." Said Irian timidly as he speak while peek from the back of Houshou,

"so you are the new member! Fantastic!" Yell iowa. She then give Irian a friendly Hug but her power as battleship almost making the Boy runs out of breath.

"what?! The new member is-uwaaaaaa!" lebe get surprised and making the leader start to shaking. she let out a yell before fall on the top of max who was standing under the leader.

"are you okay?" yell zeppelin as she help the destroyer.

"yeah, I am fine….but max not (' -_-) " said Lebe while looking at Max who was fainted on the floor.

….

….

…

"I still can't believed that you are a boy" said Max as she take a sip of tea from her cup. "I though that you just like Lebe"

"Max don't be so rude…please don't mind her, she actually kind."said Lebe.

"its okay, once again I want to thank you guys for giving me a welcome party, I am truly gratefull." Said Irian.

"Nah, its nothing, by the way how can Indonesia make a male type ship?! I though that ours Eqiupment is only respond to Female body?" said Iowa.

"well…"

Irian then give them a Brief of explanation.

"so Russian scientis make modification into Your body so the Equipment will respond to you even you are not a girl?" ask Iowa.

"yes, Dr. Sophia is the one who modify my core, she also kind, I always treat her as my Big sister." Said Irian with happy Tone.

"then, there will be more male type ship in the future"said Warspite.

"unfortunetly No, only me who can use the core. there are twenty male subject for the test but only me who was survive during the test, meanwhile the others nineteen subject was explode."

Everyone look surprised.

"is there any posibbilty that you will explode Too?" ask Max.

"I don't know…"said Irian with sad Tone.

The mood start to become gloomy until Iowa decided to jump in. "enough with the solem mood! We are in the middle of the party, so why don't we relax and enjoy the snack and the drink?! We got a cute new member here, we should enjoy the party."

"iowa is Right…we got rest until night so we should enjoy and relax our self because tomorrow we will go back to Yokosuka." Said Warspite while drinking her tea..

"okay lets continue the party! Hey gafy, bring the cakes out!" Yell iowa. "my name is Graff zeppelin! Don't call me Gafy!" Zeppelin pouting as she enter the room while bring a plate of cake with candle on the top of it. She then put the cake on the table in front of Irian.

"now make you wish." Warspite give him a warm smile, not only her but all the girl give him a warm smile even max smile a little.

"….i wish I can protect everyone and make them happy forever." Irian then blow the candle and everyone clap their hand with happy face.

Later that night…..

Irian sleep beside Iowa, however he can't sleep very well because Iowa was moving in her sleep and sometime accidently slap Irian face with her hand. But Irian just put a smile even there is a brush on his left cheek.

he then felt not sleepy anymore due Iowa slaps he decided to rise up from the bed then covered Iowa body with blanket before leaving the room.

Irian then went to the shore and gaze at blue Ocean. He sit down on the ground and throw some rock to the ocean, the rock was jumping around on the surface of the water before finaly sunk into it.

"pretty impressive!" Irian turn his gaze, only to find Iowa that standing behind him. she walk to Irian side before take some small stone and throw it to the ocean, but the rock doesn't jumping like the stone that Irian throw, its go staright and disappear like a bullet.

"sorry.." Iowa said while sticking her tongue.

"no, that's very impressive too!"

"sorry, because of me you can't sleep very well, but you are quit gentleman aren't you~? Covering my body with blanket, how sweet of you~" teased iowa

"w-well I-I just do this and that…."

"fufufu, you are very cute Irian." Iowa then sit beside him, she turn her gaze back to ocean before start talking again. "its beautiful isn't? the blue color of the ocean, I wonder why I never bored to look at it." Iowa then look at Irian with sad face. "I am so sorry for what happened to yours motherland. It must be very painfull for you to lost everything."

"…..well, I can't blame anyone. It was may fault for being so weak, for being so useless and for not being able to save my friend, Because of me everyone is gone…"his voice start to shaking, iowa then Rub his hair, trying to comfort the light cruiser. "its wasn't your fault at all….i knew it because I heard the story that you hold the enemy fleet by yourself. You fight for almost three day until you out of supply and ammo, that was the braves thing that I ever heard."

"thank you for your compliment, I really appreciate it."

"from now on, you will be the part of my team. Please don't mind to tell me everything Irian." Iowa then closer her face to Irian Before give him a little peek on his right cheeck. "wha-what are you trying to do?! (0/0)" said Irian while his face turn red like Tomato. Iowa make giggle before grab Irian wrist and pull his hand and put it on her chest.

"what If I said that I want do lewd thing with you~? I still doubt that you are a boy, unless you show-" before Iowa can finish her word, Irian pulling his hand from Iowa breast. "P-please don't teased me!" Yell Irian.

"ufufufu, like I said you are the cute one" said Iowa. "hey, how about we jogging a little? Morning Breeze is good to ours healty~" Iowa suggested, Irian then Node and then they do some Light Jogging.

After they running around the base, both of them decide to take a break. they stop for resting their leg. "Fiuhh…I am tired~" Said Iowa as she bow down and lift her shirt, repealing her big ample Breast that covered by sweat. Irian face went red, then he quickly turn his gaze to other way. "why you turn your gaze~?" Teased Iowa.

"you two seem's get along very well" Warspite suddenly come with the rest of the team.

Iowa then linked her arm to Irian neck "yes we did! We even will get more closer to each other if he doesn't shy~" Iowa wiggle her eye brow and look at Irian. He make a blush face and once again turn his gaze to other way.

"I wont allow it!" said Max. "we know how free you are but you still ours flagship, so you better not doing something indicent infront of us!" max said point her finger toward Iowa.

"oh, then as long as I do it behind of you guys, then everything is alright then~ how do you said Irian-kun" iowa winked her left eyes to Irian. "p-please don't make a joke like that!" Irian then get off from Iowa.

"A-anyway, you guy are covered with sweat, why don't you guys join us, we want to go the Dock" Lebe look at both at Iowa and Irian face and their body that soaked by sweat."you guys just do some jogging right? You guys almost like having….." suddenly Lebe face went red.

"oh my~ maybe we do more than Jogging, after all Irian-kun is so fast~" everyone except Warspite was gag in surprise. Then the two Destroyer glare at Irian. " w-we just do some race, Iowa-senpai please don't said something that can make everyone miss understood!"

"gezz..stop with this sexuall talking! We need to prepare our self before leaving the base, we have to go at 09:00 Am and must arrived at 13:00 pm. So we better keep going or we will be late and Admiral will lecture us!" said Max.

"Max is right, we should keep going, beside there's someone that waiting Irian at Yokosuka."

"who?"

"we don't know yet, but the soon we go back home the soon we know."

"then what we waiting for~? Lets go then."

….

…..

….

After resupply, docking, and eat, Irian and the others left Kure and sailing to Yokosuka. They went straight to the north and make a line formation with Lebe and Max at the front, Irian, iowa, and Warspite in the middle and last is Graft zeppling.

Iowa looking around the sea Area with telescope "hey gafy, send you recon plane To search enemy fleet around this Area!"

"for the last time, my name is Graff Zeppelin!" zeppelin then use her crossbow to send her recon plane. The plane then make T Fomation and start scouting the entire area. A thick gray cloud appear on front of the fleet. "my plane can't fly throught the storm, I am sorry but I gonna calling them back" The recon plane then turn back and land to zeppelin deck. "good work everyone" said zeppelin then smile at they fairy, they make a thumb up before disappear and turn into an crossbow arrow. "after we get into the storm enemy carrier would not beable to send their recon plane to find us, so we don't need to worry." Explain Zeppelin.

"but we still need to becarefull, to prevent enemy fleet for finding our position we should silent the Radio and use our search light to communication at each other" order Iowa to everyone. Soon they get inside the storm and the rain drop start pouring very hard. The wave start getting high and they can heard a lot of thunder sound above them.

In the middle of the storm, Lebe and Max manage to spoting enemy fleet, the two destroyer then send their signal to Iowa.

"(enemy fleet sighted ahead, two destroyer, two light Cruiser, one battleship, and one carrier)" Max send the massage with her search light. Iowa noded "(use Torpedo to attack enemy Vessel.)" she send the massage back with search light to Max and Lebe.

Max and Lebe then turn to the right, they using the rain to cover their self from enemy vision. When they get little closer with enemy fleet they then launching the torpedo. the enemy fleet late to realize the incoming Torpedo. the Torpedo manage to hit and sink Two destroyer and do medium Damage to light Cruiser and Battleship.

Iowa then command the entire fleet to fire at enemy. The shell making a whistling sound before hitting enemy battleship and set fire into it. One shell manage to hit Wo-class hangar, making the enemy unable to launch their plane.

Max and Lebe then once launch their Torpedo to enemy Battleship. The Ta-class can't dodge the attack, it explode and sunk Into the Ocean. Meanwhile The Wo-class keep sailing with full speed while move in zigzag line but she doesn't realize that Irian already approaching her. when they distance getting closer, Irian grab the Wo-class arm and pin her down, he then aim his Turret on his Soulder to Wo-class head.

"Sink" said Irian with cold tone, he then fire his cannon to Wo-class head. An explotion sound came out with the sunk of enemy then stand up with blood of Wo-class covered all over his face. Iowa approaching him and give Irian a tigh Hug "that was great!" said her but Irian doesn't look happy at all.

"what's wrong? You look unhappy" ask Lebe.

"…is killing fun? Am I suppose to be happy when I took someone life with my hand and make my sef dirty with their blood?" Said Irian with shadow covered his face. "isn't the Abyssal fleet that destroy your motherland?" Iowa then twitching because she worried that Irian maybe will hurt Max, but he just remind silent but then he said. "I do hate them, sometime I end up killing with sadistic way. But still I didn't happy about it. What if they have a friend or family that maybe waiting them at home?"

"pfft..those thing doesn't have family or friend, they aren't a human." Said Max.

"but we also not human, not anymore…the time we become a warship is the time we lost the human part from ours self." Said Irian.

"okay stop…we wont go anywhere if we keep this up. Irian, its good that you feel little mercy toward the enemy, but we are in the middle of the war so You must understand that sometime we musnt show any mercy to enemy."

"yes, I understand…."

"good, now let continue ours sailing, the storm will cover us from enemy fleet and we will reach Yokosuka at five hours."

…

…

…

 _ **Yokosuka Naval Districk**_

 _ **Admiral Naval Office.**_

"Admiral~ foregner Squad division has just return from the mission and we bring you a new membership~"

"good Job Iowa, hey there friend, my name is Yamamoto Ui. No need to introduce your self because I read you profile already, I am Busy right now so you all can get a rest and Resupply. Oh and Irian, there's some people that want to see you, but she already left three hours ago but she will come back on Sunday."

"thank you admiral" said Irian.

"okay, I already pack everything you need on put it on your division Room. You start attending to your School Tomorrow, you will be retraining for three month before assigned into a Mission, you guys can leave Now."

The fleet then left the room. They go to the Dorm to resting their self.

"okay Irian, would you like me to take you on short tour?"

"yes Iowa-senpai, thank you very much!"

"but before that, we better go to the dock. My body smeel like ocean and Irian still have some blood on his body." Max said while thowing some towel to Irian.

"good Idea, then after we finish docking, I take Irian to looking around the base, maybe we will hide and do something Fun~" Iowa wrap her hand from behind Irian, she still like to tease him. "Iowa stop, you still have a task to do so Irian will go with Zeppelin to looking around the Base." Said Warspite making Iowa groand.

They then went into the Dock. The Dock was divided in to four class, the destroyer dock, the battleship Dock, The carrier Dock, and Cruiser Dock.

"okay, we meet again after the docking complete."

They then separated. Graf zeppelin went to carrier Dock room, Iowa and Warspite went to Battleship dorm, and Max, Lebe, and Irian went into destroyer dock.

"….."

A brief of silent…

"dude what the hell?!" Max slap Irian face and left a red mark on Irian right cheek. They step out from the dock with Max using only towel to cover her slime body while Irian still using his full clothes.

"I saw Lebe-san enter the room so I think I can enter the room as well."

"hey, what's that suppose to be?!" yell Lebe who stand beside Max.

"anyway, your room is that way!" Max point her finger to Cruiser dock room. "don't you dare to enter this room ever again!" Max then slam the door closed.

Irian just stand still a few minute before decided to enter the Cruiser Dock room.

…

…

…..

 _ **Irian P.O.V.**_

After taking an instand repair, I and Graff Zepplin walk around the base. The base was completely different than Sasebo. There's a lot of Kanmusu with School Uniform walking away while carry a book.

"as you can see, Yokosuka naval districk is place for beginner Kanmusu to study or sharpend they skill. Just like human school they will be learn from book, read, and practice like normal student." Explain Graff Zeppelin.

We then stop on carrier training Area.

"would you like to see how Carrier Training?"

"please do, Graff zeppelin-senpai."

"just call me Graff or Zeppelin"

"then Zeppelin-senpai!"

"suit your self then.."

Me and Zepplin then enter Carrier Training Building. The Building was made like original Japanese House which is made by wood, tatami wall, and the floor was made by wood as well. We walk to the field and meet with the Light carrier Junyou who was train her plane Squadron.

"hey, you back Zeppelin, who is he? Are you the new guy?" Junyou speak in front of me, I can smeal her breath that reack of sake. "Oups, sorry..i just drink a sake one hours ago." She appologize.

"its okay..i am Kri Irian number one from Irian-class, nice to meet you." Said me while Bowing down. "nice to meet you too, my name is Junyou. I am light Carrier and light Carrier teacher on this naval Base."

I look at the planes that flying on the sky. They make a cirle formation before diving in the air and went into the target mark on the surface of the water. The planes then start firing the target until it destroyed into a wooden piece.

"Wow! Amazing, you are awesome Junyou-san!" praise me. "hehehehe, thank you for your compliment, would you like to see more? I will show you a few trick that my talented girl can do."

"wow, really! I want to see it, I want to see it!" said me with exited face. "then watch this!" Junyou then order her plane to set a smoke in the air, the plane then make a giant word.

"WELCOME TO YOKOSUKA NAVAL DISTRICT"

Junyou make a wide smile. "welcome to Yokosuka, enjoy your stay and I hope I will see you in combat soon!" Junyou said with a big smile all over her face. After that we said to Junyou that we still want to look around the base, she then said her good bye before leave us while drinking a sake water from bottle.

"so where we should heading next?" Zeppelin asked to me.

"how about School hall? I don't want to get lose because I don't know where my class room is."

"okay then, I take you to the School hall"

…..

…

…

 _ **School hall**_

The school hall doesn't look very different than ordinary school. The floor was made from wood, the door open by sliding to the right. the wall was painted white. Inside the class room there are a single black blackboard, ten chair and ten table each classes, and single table and chair for teacher. The class also look very clean and tidy, but there's no student here maybe the school time is already over.

"ah zeppelin." We accidently meet with nachi. "you just return from the mission? Who is this, a new person?" nachi asked.

"yes, he is the new male type ship, since today he will be retraining here." Zeppelin said.

"oh, if I not mistake, you're Kri Irian.." Nachi then look at her student list. "oh you are part of my class, nice to meet you."

"nice to meet you too."

"I want to talk a lot of thing, however I still need to write an essay for tomorrow exam, I see you in the class then."

"yes Nachi-sensei!"

"bye then.."

We then left Nachi in the hallway and went to te track field at the back of school building. The field was huge with white track line and brown ground, there's also a few fleet girl who was running and having chat on the field.

"where should we heading next?" zeppelin asked. I look around then I decided we take a short break. We then sitting on the stair and several fleet girl coming to our direction, they're from Fubuki-class, and Shirayutsu-class. We had a nice chat until the alarm suddenly Rang and everyone running to the beach.

The fleet that send for massive operation has return in critical condition. From ten ordinary warship and seventy fleet girl that had went to the war zone, only one ordinary warship and thity two fleet girl has return, most of them already set on fire and got heavy damage.

Such tragic scene…..

Everyday the deep sea invader has gotten stronger. Their number increasing in massive scale and they also evolve to adapted against the humanoid fleet. Its only the matter of time before they aim for japan and soon, what happened to Indonesia will happened to here too.

That's why, I need to become more stronger. This time I make sure to protect everyone! What done has done and I will fix it. I retraning and show to admiral that I worthly to sortie again!

I Kri Irian vowing that until my last breath, I will make sure that everyone can survive!

 _ **To be Continue…..**_


End file.
